The Badge
by lovejag
Summary: Mac needs to understand Stella's actions in "Grounds for Deception," and will follow her anywhere to do so.


"The Badge"

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, honestly I don't. ;)

AN: I never expected I would be writing a fanfic for this show, but darn it my muse had a mind of its own. Ever since seeing "Grounds for Deception," I have had this argument between Stella and Mac in my head and won't leave. Then I watched the episode again, and I had other ideas to expand the story.

Hope you enjoy and please review!

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Mac stared intently at the item in his hand like it was a piece of evidence, and maybe in some ways it was. It was the proof how desperate Stella was to solve the murder case on her own, and how personal it had come.

He felt eyes upon him, and he looked up to find Danny staring at him while he rocked on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Did you get the tox results?" Mac asked him.

"Um uh no, Mac." Danny swiped his hand through his hair before continuing. "I just saw Stella leave, and I think you need to know something about her um actions recently, Mac."

Mac stared at him intently, wondering if he really wanted to know this. He had a feeling; he was going to find out that there was more deception then just hers.

"She had received several threats for her investigation. First, she had received a phone call warning her to back off, and then a package came for her with a dead rat in it," Danny said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Mac asked angrily.

"She asked me not to, and said she would resolve it on her own. I don't think she meant to hurt you by lying to you. Actually, I think she wanted to make sure no matter what that you were kept out of it."

"Again, why?"

"Because she cares." Danny watched as Mac sunk further back into his chair, and picked up the badge in front of him. There was just no more to say, and Danny left him to his thoughts. At the last moment, he turned around, and said, "We need her here, and more importantly you just need her."

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Mac tentatively knocked on Stella's door. He knew he had to get the answers to his questions. They couldn't leave it this way between them.

"Mac?" she asked surprised at his presence.

"Can I come in?" He half wished at that moment she would kick back out instead of dealing with the emotions that were inside him.

She moved away from the door. "Do you have more questions for me? Because I have no idea why he was at that play, and why he carried my address."

"You know very well this isn't about the murder. I'm here as your friend to find out the truth of what you have been doing behind my back, and why is it I only recently found out you were being threatened?"

"It was nothing; just forget about it, Mac."

"I will not. Obviously, after tonight we know you were in danger. Luckily, for you, somebody else got to him first. I will be thanking him for the rest of my life. Please tell me what you know about his connections, the case, the smuggling so I can discover the truth. Do you even trust me to find the murderer?

She looked at him, "No one more," was all she said.

"Then why didn't you trust me with the case. I knew how important this case was to you, Stella. You could have come to me about this! Yes, I do strongly believe in following the rules, but if I was given the chance to I would have tried to help you. Justice is just as important as protocol. Help me understand, please."

"I won't have you liable for my actions, Mac. I'm not going to allow you to get into trouble for my actions. The team needs you there. The only thing I have to offer is my apologies."

"That's not enough!"

"Please leave, Mac!"

He silently walked out.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Looking down at the credit card purchase, Mac felt his heart wrench, and knew at that moment he had to follow her.

Once again, he found himself under scrutiny; Don was now staring at him. "What?"

"You're going after her," Don said to him quietly. It was not even stated as a question.

"I have to. She could get into trouble if she doesn't approach the museum people correctly. They won't have any reason to believe her story."

The taller man nodded his head, but only added, "Bring her back home. You need her."

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Mac watched her explain to the intelligence officer that she was Greek. Her whole body straightened and her chin lifted at the proud announcement, and his heart wrenched. 'Was she staying here?'

When they were alone again, he watched her hurriedly grab the artifacts that had been hidden away while they waited for help to arrive. Before he could do anything she went off in search of the hole they came from.

Slowly he followed her around, and asked her what would happen when it was found again. Her answer was simple, and his heart for the first time leaped when she said it was up to the government. Maybe this wasn't where she wanted to stay after all.

When they were finally ready to leave, they had back in the car to the hotel. She told him she needed to take a nap and arranged to meet for dinner.

He knocked on her door at 6 pm.

When she opened the door, he noticed immediately that there were tear tracts running down her face.

"Stella?" he whispered before taking her into his arms.

"I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to stay here, and find out more about myself and my heritage."

"The other part?"

"To go home with you."

"Who says you have to choose? Maybe we can arrange next year to take a little time off to come here again to visit, and until then I'll even let you read my fortune from a coffee cup. There has to be some authentic Greek restaurants in NYC, and we could visit them."

"You really don't want me to stay here, huh?" she asked.

"If that is what you want and makes you happy than no, but I want to make sure you know that going home won't be the end."

She looked him in the eye, and whispered, "Let's go home."

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

He had to smile when she asked for her badge back in her very roundabout way. The badge had never left his side during their journey. He wanted to be ready to give it to her when she asked, because he never could deny her anything.

She had him pinned down as she kept reading his fortune, because he did adore even when she drove him crazy. Those two feelings were never separate when it came to her.

When they left together that night, he followed his heart, and leant over to kiss her softly on the lips. He had a feeling this was going to be the start of something of wonderful.

The End


End file.
